Coração de Cavaleiro
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Songfic com a música Lá vem o alemão dos Mamonas Assassinas. Ikki, muito mudado, conta pra Mu de seu caso com Pandora.


Coração de Cavaleiro

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde o fim da batalha de Hades. Ao ver o santuário todo destruído, Saori decidiu parar de sustentar os cavaleiros de ouro, e pra isso arrumou um meio de faze-los trabalhar, de preferência bem longe do santuário. Trambiqueira, como é, Atena falsificou diplomas para seus cavaleiros, e assim eles foram facilmente contratados e podiam se sustentar.

Na área central da Grécia, num enorme e luxuoso prédio, trabalhava Mu, graças ao seu diploma de psicólogo. O cavaleiro estava atendendo um de seus clientes mais problemáticos: Ikki.

Fico feliz que tenha voltado ao meu consultório. Semana passada eu não consegui entender o que você tentou dizer, e depois você saiu daqui correndo. Espero que fique até o final da consulta hoje. – Disse Mu, fitando Fênix com um olhar de tédio.

Eu estava chorando... – Respondeu-lhe Ikki um pouco envergonhado.

Sim, eu percebi. Acho legal que tenha ouvido os conselhos de Shun, mas não precisa agir como ele.

Shun disse pra eu por pra fora meus sentimentos.

Certo, mas não ponha pra fora novamente as lágrimas que acumulou durante 15 anos.

Hum...

Qual o seu problema dessa vez? – Perguntou-lhe Mu, pegando uma prancheta e uma caneta.

Ah... é uma garota. – Disse Ikki, novamente envergonhado.

Ah não! Não diga que entrou em depressão de novo porque lembrou-se que Esmeralda morreu! – Mu largou a prancheta na mesa num gesto de impaciência.

ELA MORREU? – Gritou Fênix, levantando-se da cadeira num pulo.

Ikki...

ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ikki gritava enquanto sacudia as grades da janela do consultório de Mu.

Ikki, já conversamos sobre isso na consulta da semana passada. E em todas as anteriores também. Eu já lhe disse que ela está num lugar bonito, sem guerras e Saoris.

Sim... sim, me lembrei. – Acalmou-se Ikki, sentando novamente na cadeira.

Bem... percebi que não estava se referindo à Esmeralda...

Snif!

Quem é essa outra garota? – Perguntou-lhe Mu, ignorando os gemidos de tristeza de Fênix.

Pandora...

Sabia que ressuscitar todo mundo ia dar confusão... – Reclamou Áries.

Fazer o quê, se o inferno ficou lotado! – Justificou Ikki.

Que seja. Mas o que tem a Pandora?

Eu tava muito sozinho e lembrei que na batalha de Hades, ela deu em cima de mim. Aí fui lá e retribuí a cantada. Então eu tirei o vestido dela e ela tirou minha blusa...

Vamos direto ao assunto. – O cavaleiro de ouro parecia muito impaciente.

Bem, ela virou minha namorada e vivíamos felizes...

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Só de pensar que nós dois éramos dois,_

_Eu feijão, você o arroz, temperados_

Com Sazón 

Na porta da mansão da família (que morreu) de Pandora...

Pandora, meu amor! Eu finalmente vou poder comprar um carro pra passear com você. Quero sua opinião. Pode escolher entre um Fusca, uma Brasília ou uma Kombi ano 1964.

Trancafiada no submundo desde criança, Pandora não sabia quase nada do mundo dos vivos, e muito menos sobre carros. Para não demonstrar sua ignorância no assunto, a garota resolveu dizer qualquer nome, afinal qualquer um dos três deviam ser carros muito chicks.

Ah... gosto mais da Kombi ano 1964.

Certo. Amanhã mesmo eu venho te buscar com o a nova(?) Kombi que vou comprar hoje mesmo. Quer ir à praia amanhã?

Que isso? – Perguntou Pandora, envergonhada por não saber nada.

Ah, é um lugar que tem água salgada e areia.

Ah... acho que num vou gostar disso não. – Respondeu, a garota, imaginando uma coisa completamente diferente.

Você vai gostar! É muito divertido. – Insistiu o cavaleiro.

Tudo bem. Tenho nada pra fazer mesmo... – Disse Pandora não dando muita importância pra Ikki.

Então até amanhã! – Disse Ikki se aproximando pra beijar Pandora, mas essa se esquiva.

Ikki, acho que precisamos repensar nossa relação. – A garota estava muito séria.

Oh, eu também acho! Quando quer se casar? Amanhã você me diz a data que escolheu. – O cavaleiro puxa Pandora, a beija e vai embora, deixando a garota muito irritada.

No dia seguinte...

Ikki buzinava sem parar na porta da mansão. Depois de quarenta minutos, Pandora aparece, com cara de ódio.

Porque demorou, querida? – Perguntou Ikki todo animado, fazendo pose dentro da Kombi amarela.

Eu tava dormindo. Você não disse que viria tãaao cedo. E que coisa é essa? – Disse a garota apontando pra Kombi.

É a minha Kombi! A nossa Kombi!

Cruzes!

Venha, meu bem! Entre! – Ikki saiu da Kombi, deu a volta e abriu a porta pra Pandora entrar. A porta despencou, Ikki arrumou, Pandora entrou e foram rumo à praia.

_Só de lembrar nós na Kombi no Domingo_

_Nosso amor era tão lindo, nós descíamos_

_Pro Boqueirão_

À dois quilômetros da praia, a Kombi parou de funcionar, e Ikki e Pandora foram empurrando até chegar.

A Kombi é nova. Tem nada de errado com ela. Vou arrumar rapidinho – Desculpou-se Fênix ao ver a expressão demoníaca de Pandora depois de ter que ajudar a empurrar a Kombi por dois quilômetros.

To morrendo de calor. E quero que tire essa areia daqui.

Depois você se acostuma e... puxa! Olhe só pra você! Ninguém vem à praia com um vestido preto longo cheio de babadinhos como esse e sapato de salto alto. – Ikki estava surpreso.

E o quê que tem? – Pandora cruzou os braços com raiva. – Eu nunca vim à praia.

Ah, é mesmo! Mas não se preocupe. Vou dar um jeito nisso. Tire os sapatos.

Pandora tirou os sapatos e reclamou por a areia estar quente. Ikki rasgou o vestido da garota, transformando-o numa mini-blusa e mini-saia. Pandora gritou e esperneou. Amaldiçoou Ikki e conjurou pragas (que não aconteceram). Fênix mostrou o quanto aquela "nova" roupa era melhor por causa do calor e a convenceu que apesar da roupa estar toda torta, estava lindo. Pandora acalmou-se e seu mau humor mudou quando viu o mar. Enquanto a garota passeava pela praia, Ikki tentava consertar a Kombi.

_A Kombi quebrada lá na praia, e você_

_De mini-saia_

_Dando bola para um alemão_

Enquanto arrumava a Kombi, Ikki notou que Pandora conversava muito animadamente com ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Rhadamanthys. O titã estava de short, óculos escuros e apontava pro seu carro conversível estacionado perto da calçada.

_O alemão de carro conversível,_

_Eu mexendo nos "fuzível", nem vi quando_

_Você me deixou_

Os fusíveis explodiram e Ikki desistiu da Kombi. Resolveu deixar pra lá e aproveitar a praia com Pandora. O cavaleiro procurou, mas não achou nem Pandora, nem Rhadamanthys e nem o conversível estava mais estacionado.

_Subiu a serra, me deixou no Boqueirão_

_Arrombou meu coração, depois_

_Desapareceu_

_Fiquei na merda, nas areias do destino_

_Me tratou como um suíno, cuspiu no_

_Prato que comeu._

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK_**

Pô, que coisa triste... Só num sei onde Rhadamanthys conseguiu um carro conversível. – Disse Mu, fitando Ikki, (que chorava) com muita pena dele e da Kombi dele.

O cara é safado... Vendeu o castelo de Hades, agora que este está na cadeia no Olimpo, e ta milionário... – Respondeu-lhe Ikki, enxugando as lágrimas.

Você nunca mais viu a Pandora?

Não. Mas também não me importo. Nenhuma mulher é como minha doce, meiga e adorável Esmeralda... ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Buaaaaaaa...

Calma, Ikki. Deixe a menina descansar em paz. Seu problema é com a Pandora agora. – Mu tentava acalma-lo.

A gente ia até casar... snif! Porque ela fez isso! – Disse Ikki dando um murro na parede e depois chorando por causa da mão machucada.

As paredes daqui são de aço revestidas de diamantes. Senão a cada consulta eu teria que reconstruir meu consultório. Mas voltando ao assunto, não fique triste, porque logo você arruma outra garota.

Eu... snif... não vou mais me apaixonar.

_O amor é uma faca de dois legumes,_

_A luz anal de um vagalume que ilumina_

_O meu sofrer_

Ikki, seu horário ta encerrando. – Mu olhava impaciente pro relógio na parede.

Ta, eu já vou embora. – Ikki levantou-se muito triste.

Ei, Ikki... Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, né? – Mu estava preocupado com o amigo.

Não. Agora eu sou um novo homem. Shun me fez enxergar a felicidade além da escravidão. – Ikki olha pra Mu com um sorrisão e caminha rumo á porta, quando repara num vaso de planta.

O que foi? – Perguntou Mu, observando Ikki recomeçar a chorar.

Isso... isso, me lembra a Pandora – Ikki apontou pro esterco que servia de adubo pra planta.

Bem... ao menos a Esmeralda tomava banho... – Sussurrou Mu, pra si mesmo, mas Ikki ouviu o nome da defunta.

ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Eu ainda sinto o seu perfume, um_

_Cheirinho de estrume_

_Não ta fácil de te esquecer_

Tudo bem, Ikki. Pode ir agora. – Disse o cavaleiro de Áries, empurrando Ikki até a porta, mas este não se movia.

Você acha que mudei muito, Mu? – Ikki encarou Mu, com profunda seriedade.

Mudou sim. Ta chorão, sentimental, tagarela e só o fato de você estar aqui, já é uma surpresa. Agora vá embora.

É eu mudei. Agora sou calminho... MAS SE EU ENCONTRO A VAGABUNDA, EU VOU DAR TANTA PORRADA NELA, QUE...

Calma, Ikki! Lembre-se de que você é um novo homem agora.

EU TO CALMO, CACETE! SÓ PORQUE ELE É LOIRO E FORTE E TEM UM CARRÃO DAQUELES ELA ME DEIXOU LÁ COMENDO AREIA! EU VOU SOCAR TANTO A CARA DELA... VAI APANHAR MAIS QUE O SEIYA JÁ APANHOU EM TODA A VIDA DELE! – Ikki abriu a porta e foi embora ainda gritando pelo corredor.

_Toda vez que eu lembro de você,_

_Me da vontade de bater, te espancar_

_Ó meu amor_

_Só porque ele é lindo, loiro e forte_

_Tem dinheiro e um Escort_

_Como modess, você me trocou_

A Fênix renasceu como antes. Ikki voltou a ser o que era. – Comentou Mu, enquanto a secretária, nervosa o chamava.

Ele não quer me dizer o nome para fazer o cadastro de pacientes. – Reclamou a secretária.

Como vou dizer quem sou, se eu nem sei quem sou eu? – Disse um homem de longos cabelos azuis, que segurava um pato de borracha.

Ele faz o cadastro depois. E você – Mu virou-se para o homem – Entre na minha sala. – O homem entrou e Mu lamentou-se, de ter em sua sala, seu mais perturbado paciente: Saga de Gêmeos.

FIM

Oie!

Espero que tenha ficado boa. É minha primeira song-fic. Nunca pensei em fazer uma, pois não me dou bem com música. Mas a idéia surgiu hoje. E algumas idéias repentinas são boas, então resolvi arriscar.

Tomara que tenham gostado.

Comentem, por favor!

Até !

Talita Sagittarius

N.A.: Música "Lá Vem O Alemão"

Mamonas Assassinas


End file.
